Self Injury
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Sakura sangat penasaran dengan laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke. Mengapa Sasuke di benci satu sekolah? Psycopath? Pembunuh?/bad Summary. STORY BY ZII NAUZIYAH


**Self Injury**

 **Story © by Zii Nauzizah**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Sakura sangat penasaran dengan laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke. Mengapa Sasuke di benci satu sekolah? Psycopath? Pembunuh?/bad Summary.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*Normal POV*

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Ino sembari meletakkan makanan yang baru di belinya dan duduk di sebelah sahabatnya, Sakura.

"Tidak ada."

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia berpura-pura mengaduk jus strawberrynya sambil sedikit melirik ke salah satu siswa yang sedang makan di sudut kantin.

"Sakura?" panggil Ino setelah menyesap jus jeruknya.

"Apa?" sahut Sakura tanpa melirik ke Ino.

"Lebih baik hentikan niatmu untuk berteman dengan Sasuke" ucap Ino to the poin.

Sakura mendengus dan menatap Ino malas.

"Hampir sepuluh kali kau mengatakan seperti itu dan jawabanky tetap sama. Ti-dak" balas Sakura dengan penekanan di kata 'Tidak'.

"Tapi, Sakura… Menurut gosip yabg beredar, Sasuke itu-"

"Psycopath? Pembunuh? Itu hanya gosip dan aku tidak percata" ujar Sakura dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Ino.

-oOo-

Jalanan Konoha sore ini sangatlah ramai dipenuhi oleh pekerja yang ingin pulang dan mengistirahtakan dirinya dirumah. Tak hanya itu saja, banyak dari anak-anak, remaja, dan lansia yang hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan sore atau bermain-main ditaman kota.

Salah satunya gadis remaja yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok ini, Sakura. Ia kini sedang duduk sambil memeluk lutut di pinggiran danau. Walaupun danau ini hanya buatan, tapi memiliki air yang sangat biru. Apalagi jika sudah terkena sinar matahari. Pantulan sinarnya membuat permukaan danau jadi bercahaya.

"Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan hati jika hati itu tidak bisa digunakan? Bukankah itu hal sia-sia?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendapati seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Mata kelam itu menatap air danau dengan tatapan kosong.

"S-sasuke?!" pekik Sakura tertahan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura terdiam. Ia mencoba mengingat pertanyaan Sasuke. Jadi ini tentang hati?

"Tuhan menciptakan hati untuk bisa merasakan rasanya sakit, senang, ataupun sedih. Tuhan ingin agar kehidupan bisa lebih bermakna dengan dengan perasaan itu" ucap Sakura sebisanya.

"Jika hati itu tidak bisa merasakan apapun?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Menatap langit Konoha yang kini berwarna jingga. Suasana ditaman itu semakin lama semakin sepi. Sebagian pengunjung sudah meninggalkan area taman.

"Itu mustahil. Perasaan apapun yang telah ditetapkan Tuhan di hati setiap manusia selalu ada dan tidak akan pernah hilang. Walau perasaan benci sekali pun."

Hening. Tidak ada respon apapun dari Sasuke. Sakura jadi tidak enak hati. Apakah ada yang salah dari kata-katanya?

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya bisa melihat onyx itu, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan ada sorot kebencian, kesedihan, kesepian, kemarahan dan… dendam.

"Kau benar."

Onyx itu menatap Emerald lembut. Jantung mereka berdetak dengan cepat. Darah mereka berdesir. Perasaan Sasuke menghangat.

Tatapan Sasuke beralih ke tangannya. Diikuti oleh Sakura. Sasuke menggulung baju tangannya sampai ke sikut.

Terdapat sayatan bekas pisau yang di sayat asal-asalan di kedua tangannya. Ada yang sudah mengering dan ada yang masih merah sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

Emerald Sakura membulat. Sakura menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"M-mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Akibat penyakitku" jawab Sasuke sambil menutup kembali bekas sayatan itu.

"M-maksudmu?"

Sakura tidak bisa berfikir untuk saat ini. Sungguh. Penyakit apa yang Sasuke maksud? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Masih ada bekas sayatan selain di tanganku. Hampir diseluruh tubuhku. Tapi, terkadang ini membuatku senang" ujar Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura masih diam. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Jadi benar Sasuke adalah Psycopath atau pembunuh? Wajahnya mulai memucat. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir di jidatnya.

"Kau selalu memperhatikanku dan ingin menjadi temanku. Kau harus mengetahui sendiri tentang penyakitku ini dan mungkin saja kita bisa menjadi lebih daru seorang teman."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menatap wajah Sakura yang memucat. Seringai tipis tercipta di mata onyxnya.

"Satu lagi, aku bukanlah Psycopath ataupun pembunuh dan gosip itu salah besar."

-oOo-

*Sakura POV*

Sasuke bukanlah Psycopath atau pembunuh. Itu cukup membuatku bernafas lega. Ternyata gosip murahan itu tidaklah benar. Dan mereka hanya membuat berita palsu tentang Sasuke. Tega sekali.

Aku kini sedang tiduran di kasur pink kesayanganku. Setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke di taman, kepalaku menjadi sakit. Apalagi saat melihat darahnya itu. Sebenarnya aku tidaklah takut dengan darah. Tapi, karna melihat bekas sayatan pisau yang asal-asalan itu membuatku takut dan merinding.

Penyakit apa yang sebenarnya di derita Sasuke? Rasa penasaranku muncul.

Jam kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Ku hadapkan tubuhku ke sebelah kanan. Sial! Malah wajah Sasuke yang terlintas. Kuhadapkan tubuhku kesebelah kiri. Aarrgghhh! Kenapa malah sayatan mengerikan itu?!.

Mungkin tengkurap bisa membuatku tertidur. Sorotan mata Sasuke malah yang terlintas.

"Aku bisa gila kalau begini!" erangku frustasi dan segera bangkit menuju ke meja belajarku.

"Aku harus segera mengetahui penyakit itu!"

Aku segera membuka laptop pinkku dan menekan tombol power on. Mesin pencarian Google yang bisa membantuku saat ini.

'Penyakit yang melukai diri sendiri'

Itulah kalimat yang ku ketik di kolom pencarian. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi aku segera meng-klik simbol kaca pembesar yang tertera di monitor laptop.

Alisku menyerngit saat mendapati sebuah nama penyakit kejiwaan yang asing bagiku.

"Self Injury?."

-oOo-

Aku berjalan gontai dan diiringi nguapan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Gara-gara mencari penyakit Sasuke semalaman membuatku tidak bisa tidur.

Ada yang aneh hari ini. Seluruh penghuni sekolah menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya, sedih, marah, benci, geram, dan tatapan tidak enak lainnya. Bisikan-bisikan tak mengenakan pun terdengar.

"Aku tidak percaya Sakura bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke."

"Sakura sudah disihir Sasuke."

"Sasuke tidak tahu malu."

"Ehh… Itu Sakura."

"Syukurlah dia tidak di bunuh Sasuke."

Tak sengaja mataku mendapati kerumunan siswa-siswi di mading sekolah. Aku berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju ke arah mading. Nafasku memburu. Emosiku sudah tidak bisa ditahan.

"Minggir semua!"

Aku melihat mading tidak percaya. Disana terdapat banyak foto aku dengan Sasuke saat di taman. Pipiku bersemu saat melihat foto kami berdua sedang berpandangan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?! Jawab aku?!" bentakku sambil menatap orang di sekelilingku.

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino.

Aku menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip ini?!" tanyaku mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino.

"A-aku tidak tahu" jawab Ino terbata-bata.

Aku memicingkan mataku.

"Bohong! Dimana Sasuke sekarang?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

"Kenapa kau peduli dengan Sasuke?!" bentak Ino.

"Karna dia adalah temanku!" jawabku tak mau kalah.

Amarahku sudah di ubun-ubun. Emosiku sudah tidak bisa di tahan. Tega sekali mereka membuat gosip yang tidak baik tentang Sasuke.

"Dia itu monster Sakura! Aku tidak mau kau di bunuh olehnya!" seru Ino.

"Sasuke bukanlah monster yang kau kira! Jaga ucapan kau, Ino!"

"Dan satu lagi, jika kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan orang lain, lebih baik tutup mulut kalian. Aku bisa menuntut kalian dengan kejahatan pencemaran nama baik" ancamku.

*Normal POV*

Sakura mencari Sasuke di seluruh penjuru sekolah tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Wajah Sakura terlihat cemas. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Kau dimana?" gumam Sakura tanpa henti.

"Lebih baik kau jauhi Sakura, atau kubunuh kau!"

"Coba saja bunuh aku. Aku sungguh berterima kasih jika aku bisa mati secepatnya."

Itu… Suara Sasuke! Sakura segera menuju sumber suara. Ternyata Sasuke berada di gudang belakang sekolah.

Sasuke kini sedang di cengkram kedua lengannya oleh Kiba dan Suigetsu. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya lengan Sasuke yang dicengkram oleh mereka berdua, ditambah bekas sayatan Sasuke.

"Kau mau menantangku, hah?" tanya laki-laki bersurai merah itu.

"G-gaara?!" pekik Sakura tertahan.

Sakura menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak habis fikir dengan sikap Gaara saat ini. Yang Sakura kenal Gaara itu adalah laki-laki baik.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kau takut?"

Gaara segera mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya. Ia berjalan ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah takut dengan kau! Aku tidak ingin Sakura menjadi milik orang lain. Termasuk kau, monster psycopath!"

Gaara menyodorkan pisau itu keleher Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"G-gaara… Apakah ini sudah keterlaluan?" tanya Kiba yang mulai takut.

"Diam! Atau kau yang aku bunuh!" ancam Gaara.

Kiba terdiam.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Sekarang siapa yang kau sebut monster psycopath? Kau bahkan mau membunuhku dan temanmu."

"Hentikan!" seru Sakura.

Liquid bening Sakura jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka Gaara bisa sejahat itu.

"Lepaskan Sasuke!" ucap Sakura dengan nada meninggi.

"Mengapa harus di lepaskan?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya.

"Aku membencimu Gaara!"

Sakura berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke yang masih di cengkram oleh Kiba dan Suigetsu.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menarik lengan Sakura dengan kasar agar menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sakura meringis, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau milikku, Sakura" ucap Gaara dan semakin kuat mencengkram tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bukanlah milikmu! Aku tidak mencintaimu!"

Hati Gaara seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum panas. Amarahnya tidak terkontrol lagi. Gaara melepas cengkramannya dan mencengkik leher Sakura.

Sakura meronta kesakitan. Oksigennya berkurang. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya keluar.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi milikku. Kau juga tidak bisa menjadi milik orang lain."

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera memukul kepala Kiba dan Suigetsu dengan sekali pukulan. Lalu, mengadu kepala mereka. Cukup membuat mereka berdua kesakitan dan terjatuh.

"Lepaskan, Sakura!" seru Sasuke.

"Jika aku tidak mau?" tanya Gaara sambil menyeringai.

"T-tolonghh aa-aakkuhh…" pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ia segera memukul pundak Gaara. Sehingga membuat cekikan di leher Sakura menjadi berkurang.

Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakannya. Sasuke dengan cepat menendang kaki Gaara dan membuat Gaara melepaskan cekikan dan akhurnya terjatuh.

Gaara bangkit dan hendak menyodorkan pisau itu ke perut Sasuke. Tapi, untungnya Sasuke dapat menghindar.

"Kalau kau berani jangan memakai pisau. Pisau sudah menjadi senjata makananku setiap harinya" ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke menonjok wajah Gaara hingga membuat laki-laki itu jatuh dan dari hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau! Tidak akan aku biarkan!" geram Gaara.

Ia hendak melempar pisau itu ke arah Sasuke. Namun, tiba-tiba…

"Hentikan keributan ini! Kalian semua ikut saya keruang kesiswaan!" seru guru Orochimaru dengan wajah yang marah.

-oOo-

Seminggu Kemudian

Keadaan sekolah sudah membaik seperti biasanya. Tidak ada lagi gosip yang beredar tentang Sasuke. Pihak sekolah telah menangkap siswa-siswinya yang telah menyebarkan gosip itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini sedang berada di atap sekolah. Sakura yang merencanakan untuk bisa bertemu berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke to the poin.

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku mengetahui penyakitmu."

Sasuke diam tak bergeming.

Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau mengidap penyakit Self Injury. Penyakit tentang kejiwaan. Kau akan merasakan senang jika dapat melukai dirimu sendiri. Sayatan dan semua luka yang kau buat, kau menyukainya. Kau sebenarnya tertekan kan? Tertekan karna sesuatu. Mungkin masa lalumu yang membuatmu trauma. Dan… Akhirnya kau melampiaskannya dengan melukai dirimu sendiri. Kau sebenarnya tidak ada niat untuk bunuh diri. Kau juga kesepian."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Yang di katakan Sakura memang benar. Ia memang tertekan karna masa lalunya.

"Dulu. Aku memiliki ibu yang sangat menyayangiku. Ibuku terbunuh karna aku. Saat itu ibuku mengajakku untuk melihat festival kembang api. Karna ramai, aku terpisah dengan Ibu. Aku menangis dan ada seorang lelaki yang menolongku. Dia membantuku untuk mencari Ibu. Dan tanpa di duga lelaki itu adalah mantan pacar ibu yang ayah benci. Lelaki itu akhirnya mengobrol dengan Ibuku. Tapi, ketahuan oleh ayah. Saat di rumah, Ibuku di marahi oleh ayah. Ayah menampar Ibu dengan keras. Sehingga membuat Ibu menangis. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa mengintip dari pintu kamarku. Dan, di depan mataku. Ayah membunuh Ibu. Ayahku menusukkan pisau itu ke perut Ibu. Lalu, menusuk kedua bola mata Ibu. Tidak hanya itu. Ayahku juga merobek perut Ibu, lalu mengorek seluruh isi perut. Cipratan darah sudah membasahi tubuh ayah. Lantai kotor karna dibanjiri darah Ibu. Setelah itu, Ayahku menguliti tubuh ibuku dan mencicang daging Ibu."

Sakura menutup mulut dan memegang perutnya yang mual.

"L-lalu di mana ayahmu sekarang?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

"Dia kini sudah meninggal di rumah sakit jiwa. Dia membunuh dirinya sendiri menggunakan pisau."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Pantas saja Sasuke bisa seperti ini.

"K-kalau boleh tau, a-apakah ayahmu psycopath?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kau benar. Aku mengetahuinya dari dokter yang menangani ayahku."

"T-tapi kau?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Aku bukanlah Psycopath."

Sakura menghela nafas tenang. Syukurlah.

"Terima kasih kau sudah peduli denganku" ucap Sasuke tulus.

Sakura terperangah. Onyx itu menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura mengangguk kikuk.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kau mau membantuku?"

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya, "Membantu apa?"

"Untuk menghilangkan penyakit sialan ku ini."

Sakura tampak ragu. Namun, akhirnya Ia mengangguk tanda setuju.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Jadilah kekasihku."

"AAPPAAA?!"

END


End file.
